Collisions
by ObsedianFox13
Summary: The 4 worlds are going to collide and destroy all life as we know it. Who is behind this insidious plot to gain the ultimate power of the Shikon Orb?
1. Enter the villian?

****Disclaimer****  
  
I do not own any Inuyasha characters or Yu-yu Hakusho characters. The only things I own are the twisting plotlines and Ame. This remains true in every chapter so this is an all-inclusive disclaimer for the entire story. Also, the characters will probably be ooc, but I rarely have time to watch the shows so I'll do the characters, as I know them.  
  
*** Spirit World (same)  
  
"What do you want now toddler? I just had to ditch Keiko at school, and man was she pissed!" An all green clad boy exclaimed. "Yusuke! I told you not to call me a toddler!" The small baby in all purple cried agitatedly. "Botan didn't you tell him anything?" He questioned rounding on the tall blued haired, pink-eyed girl. She had pale white skin and had a long brown oar in one hand. She swat dropped. "He he…no Koenma sir, I couldn't tell him of the mission with so many humans in hearing range." Botan explained nervously.   
  
"So what's the big important mission already?" an impatient Yusuke burst out. "Right!" Koenma exclaimed turning back to Yusuke. "There have been strange fluctuations in the space time continuum recently. They are centered near an old forest called Goshinbuku. You are to locate the cause of the disturbances and stop them by any means necessary. And take Kuwabara with you, his sensitivity to energy may be helpful."  
  
"So what's the big deal? Who cares if there's a fluctuation in the time space thingy?! And do I really have to take Kuwabara?" an irate Yusuke asked. "Yusuke! If the continuum fluctuations become too radical the worlds could collide and destroy each other!" "Wait, what other worlds? You mean there are other realms and other WORLDS!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Quiet Yusuke! Of course there are other worlds don't you know anything? Now hurry up, Hiei and Kurama are waiting for you! Botan?" "Right away Koenma sir!" Botan said as she quickly created a portal Yusuke to go through. "A don't forget Kuwabara!" Koenma shouted as Yusuke disappeared into the portal.   
  
"Are the fluctuations really that bad Koenma-sama?" Botan questioned her usually cheerful face somber. "I'm afraid so Botan. Even if the collision of the worlds doesn't kill us all the demon behind this will." Koenma replied softly. "He can't be worse than anything Yusuke's faced before. His first mission was the Four Saint Beasts!" Botan cried. "I'm afraid he's much worse than anything Yusuke's faced before. Even the whole team could only hope to slow him down." Koenma admitted. "What! How can he be that powerful? Aren't we going to get any help from the other worlds? What of the Gate Guardians?" Botan cried. "They have all been destroyed. This demon, whoever he is, systematically killed every known Gate Guardian in all the worlds. He even took out some of the recruits who had just started." Koenma whispered.   
  
"No…! How did he get so far? So what, you've sent Yusuke and the others on the suicide mission!" Botan wailed. "But they'll find a way, they always do!" "Not this time Botan. He possess three pieces of the Shikon Orb…" Koenma's voice broke. "No!" Botan whispered. Her hand flew to her pale face as she shook her head in denial. Then her face-hardened with determination and she hopped onto her oar and quickly flew away from the spirit world. "Botan! Come back!" Cried Koenma. "Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara, you'd all better come back too…"  
  
**** Gate World- Japan  
  
"Bye mom, Souta, and Grandpa! I will see you soon." A young man heard a familiar voice called out. "I'll be back from the Warring States era in a week!" "Bye, Kagome!" Mrs. H responded. "Tell Inuyasha and the others we said hello." 'Warring states era?' the young man wondered, 'More importantly, who's Inuyasha?' He quickly ran up the steps. "And make sure Miroku doesn't try anything funny! If he does, he'll have to answer to me!" Mrs. H added jokingly. She knew that Miroku loved Sango. "Inuyasha will protect me!" Kagome called back.   
  
'No one touches what's mine! This, Miroku must die!' Chocolate brown eyes flashed red then brown again. 'Whoa! Where did that come from?' he wondered. Shaking his head he reached the top of the stairs just in time to see Kagome disappear into the well house, and watch her mother go into her house. 'Why is she going into the well house?' he wondered as he headed toward the old building. Suddenly he felt a tingle run up his spine and knew that Kagome was gone. He rushed into the building and vainly searched for some sign of Kagome.  
  
'She just disappeared! Like magic!' he thought wildly, 'No! No no no… magic does not exist! I didn't kill them!' he cried desperately in his mind. 'But the blood felt so good running down my arms...' the unbidden thought entered, 'so good I had to do it again and again and again.' A malicious smile flitted across his handsome face; his eyes glowed red. 'No, it wasn't me. I didn't do that! I can't remember what happened, but I know I didn't kill them, even the police said no human could do such a thing. They said it must have been a wild animal.' he pleaded with his mind. 'A wild animal in Tokyo? ' His insidious mind voice whispered, 'Then why did I wake soaked with blood that was not my own, and why did I like it?' "No!" he screamed a final denial aloud and ran from the well house. He failed to notice the small, but beautifully wrapped package that clattered to the floor behind him.  
  
****Dark alley somewhere  
  
*Drip drip drip * the young man woke hours later, feeling groggy, but strangely content and satisfied. * Drip drip * A small smile played about his face as he rose from the darkened alley corner. "Where am I?" he wondered lazily as he stretched. He saw nothing but gray buildings surrounding him in the dark of the night. The razor edges of shattered window glittered dully in the filtered moonlight. Beneath the windows a silvery substance was splashed across the walls on both sides of him. The liquid was still running down the buildings to create the dripping noise that had woken him. It seemed to call to him. Reverently reaching his hand out, he trailed his palm in the substance shivering hungrily. 'It's still warm...' he thought idly.   
  
His hand fell to his side and from the first time he realized he was completely soaked. 'Blood! I need more blood!' his mind whispered. Red eyes flashed brown as an anguished cry rose from the boy, "Nooo!" 'Kagome! I need to find Kagome!' he thought desperately, 'She's the only one who can make it stop.' He whispered a soft prayer, beseeching any listening God. "Please, I'll do anything you want. Just let me be with Kagome!" "Anything?" a soft voice whispered in his ear. Blood red eyes met flashing brown ones, "Yesss!" the boy hissed in answer his eyes settling on red. Twisted demented laughter filled the night to create a dark harmony with the boy's single piercing scream.  
  
***** End for now  
  
Okay, this is my revision. Ame will make a cameo appearance so to speak and then disappear. I will write an original fan fiction for Gate Guardians and Ame later (if anyone is interested). As for pairing, most likely Kagome/ Kurama as I don't feel I have the skill to make it Hiei/ Kagome. Can anyone guess who my bad guy is? I promise to make at least two more posts this week to catch up to where I was length wise, and I will write (same) in front of any paragraphs that I'm not changing. (Like Naraku's betrayal!) Any questions? Then review and I'll answer as long as it doesn't give away the plotline. Buh-bye for now. 


	2. Return to the Feudal Era

Did anyone miss me? *Chirp Chirp Chirp* Guess not. Oh well. As far as pairings go I'll do the best I can, but this is my first fiction, and I'm not really the romantic type. But who cares! On with the story!  
  
AN: This chapter has not changed at all.  
  
*** Inuyasha's Forest  
  
Kagome was surprised when a paled clawed white hand grabbed her and lifted her out easily. "You're late wench!" a hanyou in red informed her. "Inuyasha," Kagome stated sweetly. "What?" the hanyou asked his ears twitching in her direction as he began to back away. "Sit boy!!" she angrily commanded, "How many times must I tell you? My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! After three years I'd think you'd remember that much!" "Kagome!!" a young kitsune cried as a ball of auburn fur launched itself at her. "Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged the fur ball and asked, "How are you, Miroku, and Sango?" "Sango and Miroku went to find some herbs for Kaede. They said they'd be back in a couple of weeks." Kagome was sad that she had missed Sango. They were as sisters and often helped one another through tough spots. She remembered the last time she had really needed Sango.  
  
***Flashback  
  
"Kikyou, I love you and only you. Kagome doesn't mean anything to me! I promised to protect you, and I will no matter what the cost!" Inuyasha passionately whispered. "Oh, Inuyasha!" Kikyou cried. Then they embraced and Inuyasha kissed her fiercely. She had run crying into the woods, the image forever engraved upon her mind. She knew Inuyasha didn't love her. She had even begun to accept the fact that he would always see Kikyou in her. She had gotten over her crush on him. But she had at least thought he cared for her as friend, how wrong she had been! Tears blinded her as stumbled madly through the woods. Finally she collapsed on a tree root, and wept her broken heart to the world. She had been betrayed by one she trusted with her life. She would not soon forget this incident, nor the knowledge that if she were in danger, Kikyou would come first.  
  
Sango was sitting by the fire her worry deepening. She had seen the soul stealers fly by and shortly afterwards Inuyasha had taken off. Then Kagome had left after Inuyasha worried by his sudden disappearance. She had not seen the soul stealers. They had been gone for almost an hour now, and Sango knew her sister was or would be in great pain. "Miroku, watch Shippo I need to find Kagome." she commanded.  
  
Walking quickly through the woods she found Inuyasha and Kikyou still wrapped up in each other. Snorting in disgust she easily found the broken trail left by Kagome. She had to walk for nearly a half hour before she found Kagome. "Oh, Kagome…" she whispered as she kneeled beside her heart broken sister. 'What to do now?' Sango wondered. She did not know how to make things right.  
  
Kagome laid there shivering. She had long ago run out of tears and now felt the an aching hollowness in her heart as if she could never again be happy. She felt as Sango pulled her into her lap and a comforting hug. "It'll be okay Kagome. Inuyasha's not good enough for you. You'll find someone better, who deserves your love." Sango calmed her. Kagome just sat there pulling strength from Sango and collecting herself. With a suddenly clarity she knew she had to learn how to defend herself. "Sango will you teach me to defend myself?" Kagome rasped. Her voice was hoarse from her crying. "Of course! We'll show Kikyou and Inuyasha that you're ten times better than that clay pot!" Sango promised. "Come on. Let's go back to camp and get your stuff so we can bathe. Then if Miroku peeks we can beat him up and you'll feel all better." Kagome laughed softly and nodded. Together they walked back to camp in a comfortable silence of understanding.  
  
***Back to the present  
  
"I missed you so much mommy!" Mommy? Kagome snapped out of her reverie. "Is it okay if I call you mommy?" Shippo blushed staring at his tiny clawed hands. "Of course Shippo!" Kagome gleefully answered. She was glad the small kitsune considered her his mother. "Yeah!" Shippo cried wrapping his arms around Kagome. "Feh!" a voice behind Kagome stated, "Kikyou would make a much better mother than her. Why didn't you ask her to be your mother?" Shippo's ears dropped. "Kagome…" Shippo began. "Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome exclaimed, "How can you be so insensitive? And why would Shippo ask Kikyou? He doesn't even know her!" Muttered curses drifted up to Kagome as Inuyasha me the earth yet again. "He should by now!" Inuyasha grumbled between curses. Kagome felt a cold chill crawl down her spine. "Inuyasha, why should Shippo know Kikyou?"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha grumbled, "Since you decided you needed a three month vacation, I needed another shard detector. Kikyou was kind enough and responsible enough to fill in for you for the past two months. Even though Kikyou is not the one who broke the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome was heart broken. She had thought that if she was kind and patient enough Inuyasha would become her friends. She knew that she thought of him as a friend. She loved him like a brother, but she was nothing more than a shard detector. Then came her anger. "I leave for three months so that I can go to summer school and pass my junior year, and you replace me!!" she screamed as tears formed in her eyes, "Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit…!" Abruptly she turned and ran into the forest and away from Inuyasha's betrayal. "Kagome!" Shippo called after her. "You stupid hanyou you made Kagome cry!" He then turned into a pink ball and began avidly gnawing on Inuyasha's head. "Get off!" Inuyasha yelled smacking Shippo into a tree. "It's not my fault the stupid wench is so sensitive!" But his twitched in the direction Kagome ran in and as the sound of her sobs reached him a look of guilt crossed his face. "Stupid Jerk!" Shippo cried as he ran after his mother. "Feh!" Inuyasha snorted and then sneezed as dust went up his nose. *Achoo*  
  
***Somewhere deep in the forest  
  
Kagome could barely see through her tears. Blurs of green and brown flew by as her sobs echoed off the trees around her. Twigs and branches caught her skin and clothes tearing at her. The further she ran the stronger a strange sensation tingled in the back of her mind, but her sorrow squashed all curiosity and caution. Finally she stopped, her legs unable to carry her further, Kagome collapsed on the forest floor. To tired to pull herself up, she laid on the soft emerald grass. "Stupid jerk!" she sobbed echoing Shippo's words. "All I am is a shard detector. I should've known he'd never let me be his friend!" Finally, hours later, her crying subsided, and she finally noticed the demon presence approaching. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she exclaimed dismayed. Looking around she grabbed some rocks lying around and concentrated. A faint pink glow surrounded the rock, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She could hear the rustle of the bushes as the demon crept closer. Sniffling sounds came closer and closer. "Ugh! He's trailing my scent! What is it with demons and their noses!" Kagome yelled. 'I bathe everyday! It's not like I smell!' Finally the sniffing ceased and the demon ran straight for her.  
  
***Somewhere else in the forest  
  
Kouga was rushing to a distortion near his clans resting spot. He could feel the destructive nature of the spell. It made his skin crawl. Shivering slightly he wondered, "Who could place such a powerful spell? Not even Naraku is this powerful!" His black hair streamed behind him like an omen of death as he ran. The Shikon shards glowed softly as he approached. One particular scent kept him from noticing. "Kagome?" he whispered. 'What's she doing so close to the disturbance? And what's that demon I smell next to her! Doesn't she realize she's in danger!'  
  
***Back with Kagome  
  
Kagome waited with her glowing stones and sent a silent prayer to Kami. The rustling grew closer. Her breathe was harsh, and her mind screamed, 'Run!' but Kagome held her ground. Then with an explosion of speed an auburn demon launched itself at Kagome.  
  
***So long! I'll write soon if you want me to! 


	3. Naraku's demise

How's everyone? *Chirp chirp… stifled cricket laughter… Chirp chirp. Die crickets die! A huge hammer appears from nowhere as I proceed to destroy, or at least scare away all the crickets. *Pant Pant* 'That takes care of that' I think happily. Thanks again to my few reviewers!  
  
*** Back to Kagome's life threatening scene (not really) (same)  
  
"Ayah!" Kagome cried throwing the rock at the advancing demon. "Oww!' it cried as it tumbled back into its bush. "Shippo?" Kagome asked creeping closer to the bush, "I'm so sorry Shippo. I didn't realize it was you!" Gently she began picking all the stick and leaves out of his hair. "It's okay mommy!" he replied enjoying her attentions to his abused head. She ran her fingers through his hair unsnarling it as she thought. "Oh Shippo, what am I going to do? I can't go back to Inuyasha, not with Kikyo hanging around. You know she'll just try to kill me. I can't go home, because then I'd have to leave you with Inuyasha and Kikyo." she sighed softly. "If only Sango and Miroku were her, I could trust them to watch you while I am gone."   
  
Shippo listened to his surrogate mother with a heavy heart. He wished he could help her, but she was the only family he had. Without her, he was alone. Although part of him was overjoyed to know she wouldn't abandon him, it made his heart ache to realize she had no home or retreat, in the feudal era, where she could be safe. At least not anywhere she could be safe from Inuyasha and Kikyo. She had no place that was her own. Sighing again Kagome began picking at the grass and plants on the ground. She watched them slip slowly through her fingers back to the ground.  
  
She was startled to see a plant she was unfamiliar with. It was a deep black with blood red edges. It was shaped like a star and seemed very beautiful. Kagome gently brushed one leaf, "Oww!" she cried pulling her finger away. She watched a thin red line appear on her hand and drip onto the flower. As the blood flowed to the center of the flower it was suddenly absorbed into its heart and Kagome recoiled.  
  
'What is that!' she wondered in horrified fascination, 'I bet Jinenji and his mother would know…' "That's it!" she cried jumping up and tumbling poor Shippo off her lap. "We can go visit Jinenji for awhile and restock on herbs. We might even find the herbs Kaede was looking for! Shippo do you remember what Sango and Miroku were looking for?" Shippo, rubbing yet another bump on his head, replied, "Sure mommy! Kaede said something about a disturbance in the woods, and she need to do a spell to figure out the nature of it…"   
  
"A disturbance in the woods?" she mumbled no longer listening. "Why didn't I feel anything?" Then she recalled that nagging sense of something wrong that she'd felt earlier. She'd been too busy crying then to pay attention, but now…. Kagome drew a deep breath and focused on her miko powers. She slowly focused her awareness out and scanned for the strange vibes she'd felt. 'There!' she thought and began to probe it. She felt a sense of unnaturalness to it. As if it didn't even belong on this world, much less to the feudal era. It was definitely the most powerful magic she had ever felt. Even so it felt vaguely familiar. A sense of timelessness and warmth emanated from it. Just as the answer began to surface in her conscious mind her concentration was shattered.  
  
"Kagome!" cried Kouga, "What are you doing here? Don't you know there's a dangerous magical disturbance nearby!"? Kagome was pissed. Her day just kept getting worse and worse. She was late for her first day of school, late for training, Ame was hiding something from her, and she'd had to lie to Ame, then the whole thing with Inuyasha and Kikyo, and now Kouga. And what was it with guys assuming she was stupid, useless, and defenseless! "Of course I know Kouga! I'm a miko for Kami's sake. Or are you trying to say that I'm useless just like Inuyasha always does?" Kagome exploded.Kouga stared at Kagome in shock. She'd never talked to him like that before! "Men!" Kagome huffed. "Come on Shippo. There's a change of plans. We're going to see what this disturbance is." "Yes mommy!" Shippo cried and launched himself into her arms. As Kagome disappeared into the trees, Kouga came to his senses. "Kagome! Kagome wait! I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled as he rushed to catch Kagome before she could get hurt.  
  
***Somewhere far from Kagome (same)  
  
Naraku chuckled, "Ku ku ku… everything is going according to plan. And how are thing with Inuyasha, Kikyo?" Kikyo was kneeling before Naraku. "He bows to my wishes. He and my reincarnation are angry and have separated for the time being." Her cold emotionless voice penetrated through the black veil of her hair. "There are rumors of jewel shards to the East. We will travel to find them and bring them back to you, my Lord." "And what of the shards your reincarnation possessed?" "Unfortunately, my Lord, they are still in her possession, but not for long…" Both paused.   
  
Naraku waited for the answer to see if his plans would fail. If she still had the shards, then they could lead her to the Orb. Kikyo was waiting for Naraku. Each second felt like an eternity as neither spoke nor moved. Finally Naraku could contain himself no longer. Naraku's hand shot out and grabbed Kikyo by the neck. Lifting her into the air he hissed, "and?!?"Kikyo laughed manically. The black veil of her hair finally parted showing her true face as her body shook with laughter. "Die Naraku!" she screamed. There was a flash of light, Naraku's scream echoed throughout the forest. Then there was absolute silence…   
  
****Gate World Coliseum  
  
'This must work.' a young girl thought to herself, 'If I fail, then they all died for nothing, and all the worlds will die.' She felt the portal wavering. 'I'm almost out of energy…. There's only one chance left.' Pushing aside all her pain she pooled her remaining strength. Slim black brows drew in concentration as she poured all her remaining strength into the portal. A strange red pendant around her neck flared violently. Her image wavered violently as she appeared on all four planets. Her soft brown skin became pale and drawn. She could feel her life energy draining. 'I haven't much time left. Please come on time….'  
  
****Yusuke's Japan  
  
Without warning the entire spirit team was sent flying. Crashing and cursing, the team was finally stopped by a strong old tree. "What was that?" Kuwabara asked. No one could answer. "Did anyone else feel that power? It was incredible!" "Shut-up Kuwabara! We all felt that power, you idiot!" Yusuke shouted. "Hn." Hiei glared turning away from Kuwabara. Kurama was silent once more.   
  
'I know that energy!' Youko shouted in his mind. 'I felt it one time when I tried to steal a silver jewel!' 'What was it?' Kurama asked Youko. 'I don't know. The guardians of the Jewel were supposed to be the best in the history of the world. I never even went close enough to see the jewel…' Youko answered angrily. Kurama quickly withdrew from the conversation to avoid further damage to the thief kitsune's pride. "We must hurry. The distortions are becoming worse." Kurama stated snapping the others from their own thoughts. "Besides, it's the only way we'll discover the source of the power we felt." "Hn." Hiei agreed. 'I must discover the owner of that power. I've never felt anything like it. Not even Yusuke would stand a chance.' he thought never once admitting to himself that even he wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
Swiftly the group ran through the forest once more to the portal Koenma had discovered. The forest was deathly silent except for the occasional blows traded by Kuwabara and Yusuke. Branches and leaves whipped before their faces as they neared their destination. Each could feel the ring of demons ahead. "Don't fight them. They are a waste of time. We must reach the portal." Hiei commanded. "What!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Hush, Yusuke. Hiei is right. If we are not quick, then everyone dies including Kieko!" Kurama added. Yusuke's jaw work furiously but no sound emerged. Finally he angrily snapped his jaw shut and focused on their destination. "But why are they standing in circle?" Kuwabara wondered aloud, "Shouldn't they be trying to get to the energy to?" Tense silence met his question. "We're almost there." Kurama replied instead.   
  
Quickly they rushed past the ring of demons that were strangely still. They all appeared to be waiting for something. Just outside the demons was a ring of ash. Rushing beyond the demons the group felt a strange tingling sensation run through their body. "A shield!" Kurama exclaimed. "The reason the demons were waiting was because this place is shielded to keep intruders out!" The members skidded to a halt. "The ash was demons who tried to pass through!" Yusuke's rough voice added as a few things became clear. "But then why did we get through?" Kuwabara wondered. All three stared in surprise. Kuwabara had beaten them all to the most important question of all. 'Why did we get through…' four minds simultaneously thought.  
  
***End   
  
This is the last repeated chapter. After this they are all new. Wohoo!  
  
BTW please review, it'd be nice to know if anyone actually reads what I write. Besides I could use an inflated ego, it would make me update sooner. 


	4. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kouga are REJECTED...

Hey what's up? Anyone who's bothering to read this should thank ptbear for making me update. Since I know someone actually wants to read my story I'll do my best to complete it. By the way if anyone notices a word I'm spelling wrong tell me.  
  
Gate World - Japan  
  
"Mom look!" Souta yelled excitedly to his mother. Slowly walking out the door, "What is it Sou…" Mrs. H trailed off as she stared in awe at the sky. Mother and son stood side by side spellbound by the sudden change in their sky.  
  
Back to the alley  
  
Drip drip drip the entire alleyway echoed with the sound of the dripping blood that covered every inch of the walls and soaked dirt. The dark haired young man grinned contentedly as he licked the blood from his fingers. "I hope my selection met with your satisfaction master." a shadowed demon bowed. "Yes, I am pleased." the young man with flaming eyes commented.   
  
He leisurely walked out the alleyway and paused for a minute to stare at the sky. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked his servant. "No master, I have never seen anything like it before." his servant answered. "Well then, let us go see what it is." He decided. Servant and master headed towards an old forest ignoring the raging sky above them. Lightning arched across the sky in purple, blue, white, and orange, but without the rain, clouds, or thunder that usually accompanied it.  
  
Feudal Era  
  
Kagome shuddered softly as an energy blast from the portal made his hair stand on end. Suddenly it began to rain. The rain slashed down hard and fast upon Kouga, Shippo, and Kagome. "Ugh! What's up with this rain!" cried Kagome as she tried to cover Shippo and protect him from the rain that stung with every drop. "Come on Kagome we have to find cover from this rain!" Koga cried as the rain poured faster than ever. They couldn't even see the portal in front of them anymore. The portal was a jagged slash in the fabric of Inuyasha's world surrounded by bright, pure flames.   
  
_"You are not Chosen!"_ A voice echoed from within the portal. _"This path is not yours to travel!"_ Then a bone shattering force billowed out from the portal blowing Kouga through several trees and away from the portal. "Kouga!" Kagome cried as an orange barrier burst up between Koga and the portal. Kouga moaned softly and his glazed eyes stared at Kagome for only a moment before he passed out and his head thumped back onto the earth.  
  
Back with Inuyasha  
  
"Damn this rain!" Inuyasha growled as the rain erased the last of Kagome's scent. "Now how am I supposed to find her?" He ran forward blindly hoping to somehow spot her despite the enormity of the forest. Angrily he slashed at the tree limbs and foliage that got in his way. "Damn it!" he cried out in frustration. Suddenly maniacal laughter filtered through the forest leaves.   
  
Skidding to a halt, "K-K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha stuttered as he slowly walked towards the sound. The hanyou walked through the scratching bushes and slapping tree limbs that, moments before, he had been cutting through. He came to a small clearing where his eyes could not believe the sight before him.  
  
Kneeling in the clearing Kikyo laughed madly as she held Naraku's still beating heart in her hand. A large hole in his chest and a fallen bloody dagger beside him told the hanyou all he needed to know. Dark miko energy coursed from her hand into the heart turning it to ash. The ¾ of the tainted Shikon no Tama lay in her lap. Naraku's body shriveled then became ash as Kikyo sent her tainted powers through his body.  
  
"Kikyo, how?" Inuyasha wondered. "Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked surprised. Then her face fell back into its normal mask. "Here," she said as she tossed him the nearly complete Jewel. Surprised Inuyasha nearly dropped the Jewel, "Kikyo?" He questioned softly. "Naraku no longer needs it, and due to the presence of my reincarnate, I no longer need to protect it."   
  
Kikyo stood slowly as the last of her madness faded from her eyes. With Naraku's death she no longer had any reason to live. The hate had finally been purged from her soul and she could rest at peace. Kikyo retrieved the bloody dagger from its spot on the grass and look at it idly. "Inuyasha…" Kikyo murmured while staring intently into his eyes from across the clearing, "I love you and I always will." Then she plunged the blade into her heart and watched as the spirits flew from her body. Hundreds of pure souls flew into the atmosphere until finally the largest spirit erupted from her chest and flew straight into the forest heading for a specific destination. Her body collapsed onto the ground and her soul-less brown eyes stared blankly at Inuyasha.  
  
Gate World - Three Realms  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara stood uneasily before the portal. "That thing is making my skin crawl!" Kuwabara exclaimed echoing the thought in each of his companion's minds. "How are we supposed to destroy something like that!"? "Hn. Idiot, we need to destroy the creator not the portal." Hiei corrected. "Who are you calling an idiot, shorty?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Knock it off Kuwabara, we don't have time for this!" Yusuke exclaimed surprising everyone. Kuwabara quickly recovered though, "How are you going to stop me Urameshi?" "With my fists you moron!" Yusuke answered. Just as Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to fight a voice came from the depths of the portal. _"You are not chosen! Fools! Dissention within your group will only allow the true enemy to win!"_ Then a second stronger blast sent Yusuke and Kuwabara flying back outside the barrier and the ring of ash.  
  
"Ahhh!" screamed Kuwabara and Yusuke as they flew through the forest and landed back into the ranks of the curious demons. Standing groggily Yusuke flew at the barrier. "Damn you stupid bitch! I'm trying to help!" he shouted angrily only to be checked by Kuwabara. "Urameshi don't! Do you want to be reduced to ash? What would I tell Keiko?" Yusuke allowed himself to be stopped, but trembled angrily. Both focused their eyes and their demon partners and hoped they would be all right.  
  
Kurama and Hiei remained absolutely still unsure of what would set this strange voice off next. Both stiffened in surprise as an image began to appear before them.  
  
Gate World - Japan  
  
Kagome held her breathe as a young girl began to appear before her. Long black hair that touched the forest floor was the first thing Kagome could clearly see. A gently curved figure clad in a red hooded cape appeared next. Her outfit was a long flaming red skirt that went to her ankles. Two slits ran halfway up her thighs revealing black combat boots underneath. Her shirt was pure black with a V-neck and sleeves that flared around her hands. A flashing red pendant hung around her neck. The glow was too bright for Kagome to make out the shape, but it seemed to be a bird. Then a slightly bent staff with two blades curved like the quarter moon in opposite directions adorned each end. Finally, just above the blade edge two sapphire blue eyes appeared.  
  
Gate World - Three Realms  
  
_"I have chosen you to combat the evil that destroyed the central this world. Time is short so listen closely, because I will not tell you twice. You four have been chosen to find the last piece of the Shikon Orb on the Gate World - Solaris. I will transport you there where you must get the piece before He does. He already has three pieces, with the fourth piece in his hands he will be able to reorder time and destroy all the worlds and realms. As the last of the Guardians it is my duty to stop him at any cost. Even if that cost is my life and yours. I am not powerful enough to stop him, but together you four may be. Even so I cannot take you against your will. Will you go?"_ Her voice wavered at the end. As if she feared they would reject her plea.  
  
Hiei and Kurama stared at her dumbly processing all she had said. "Hiei?" Kurama asked turning to his friend and once criminal companion. "Hn. If we don't go everyone dies. Including Yukina." Hiei stated flatly. She nodded. "Then I'm going." He decided. "As am I." Kurama firmly replied. He would not stand by and let the world and those he loved be destroyed. _"Thank you."_ She answered the relief in her voice evident.  
  
"But I have one question, Koenma lead us to believe that your portal was the cause of the tension between the worlds and what would kill us all. He said that you were forcing all the worlds on a collision course."

The apparition sighed, _"In a way he is right. This portal causes great tensions between the worlds. The worlds recognize each other and desire to join once again to become whole. This spell requires a sacrifice to keep the worlds apart once completed. If I was an evil person intent upon domination of the worlds, I could easily let the worlds combine to avoid paying the price of this spell. But I have no desire for domination; I made a promise as a Guardian to protect to life on all the worlds. Even without the completed Orb He has enough power to draw the worlds together. If he gets the last piece, no sacrifice can stop the worlds from combining and the destruction of billions of life forms. Now are you ready to go?"_ She added under her breath, _"I hope you can take the heat."  
_  
Without waiting to hear their answer she pulled them into the portal. They felt the flames surround them. Strangely enough the flames burned cold. It felt like ice was flickering against their skin as each was torn from their world and thrown to the world Solaris.  
  
Gate World - Japan  
  
_"… Will you go?"_ "Yes I will go." Kagome answered after a moment of thought. She had many friends and family that she loved deeply. There was no way she could let an evil man destroy everything. "And I'll protect you, Kagome momma!" Shippo exclaimed his chest puffed up. Kagome made a noise in the back of her throat, but could not prevent him from coming. It was obvious he had been chosen as well or else he would have been blown out with Koga, and the choice was his alone to make. With a sigh Kagome nodded. "We're ready."  
  
_ "Wait. One more sacrifice has been made."_ The girl stalled. "One more sacrifice?" Kagome wondered aloud. She turned her head in the direction the spirit was staring in and her eyes widen. A large blue spirit sped towards her and melded into her body. "K-Kikyo?" She gasped. "Now all is ready. Good luck and never lose faith in yourself and your companions or all is lost!" The girl added before ripping Kagome from her world without giving her a chance to process all that happened.  
  
Gate World - Coliseum  
  
"It is done," the sapphire-eyed girl stated tiredly as her weapon fell to the ground and clattered upon the stones she stood on. Looking around her burnt down school she allowed her body to fall upon the cold stone. She summoned the last of her life energy and threw it into the spell to end the pull of the worlds. "Now everything depends on them…" She whispered as the pendant around her neck flashed wildly then burst into flame. The flames spread to her body and consumed her body and dull lifeless blue-eyes.

Ta-da! I'm done! Wow, almost 2000 words! Anyway does anyone know who my evil guy is? Come on guess. Oh, and review or else the chances of my updating any day soon are slim to none. Anyway I'd like to thank ptbear for prodding me into updating again, I hope you like! I will also mention that although fond of anime I rarely manage to catch many episodes so all charecters will be pretty OOC. 


	5. Of Sand and Heat

Sigh No one reviewed and my crickets abandoned me. But the whole point of posting this story was to force myself to actually complete one, so here we go.

Gate World - Solaris

Burning... her body felt as if it were on fire. The searing heat pierced through her body to her very bones. Groaning Kagome slowly rose from the ground. She felt the hard, dry sand shift beneath her causing her to collapse back onto the earth. Sand flew into her mouth and nose irritating her and causing her to sneeze loudly. Beside her she heard another groan and felt something next to her shift...

Trying to muffle a groan Hiei rose slowly from the shifting sand. Blinking rapidly he tried to clear his sight as the bright suns blinded him. 'Suns!' he thought. Staring hard at the sky he noticed four yellow suns positioned throughout his vision. He could feel the waves of heat lapping at his body through his clothes. Shaking his head to try and clear it he stood and eyed the desert around him. A stifled gasp beside him caused him to whip out his blade and aim it at the person beside him.

Shippo nose twitch as a bit of sand flew into it. The burning sensation in his nose caused him to wake quickly as he stifled a sneeze. Climbing to his feet Shippo fought the urge to faint as the heat surrounded him. Waiting for the his vision to clear Shippo wondered where Kagome was. A stifled gasp alerted him to her presence. Turning around Shippo watch in horror as a man in black aimed a Katana at his mother. "Momma, look out!" he cried. Thinking quickly he called, "Foxfire!" and aimed it at the man's chest. The flame struck the man throwing him several feet away and into another man laying in the sand...

Kurama was beginning to stir when he felt another body impact with his. Reacting swiftly he pushed the body off and jumped to his feet. Kurama felt as if he was within an inferno and fell to his knees. With a soft moan he waited for his head to clear, and looked down to discover that the one who had flown into him was none other than Hiei.

Jumping up swiftly Hiei raised his katana and disappeared before their eyes only to reappear right in front of Shippo. Acting silently Hiei swung his sword aiming for Shippo's head. "No!" cried Kagome as she saw Hiei preparing to attack Shippo. It felt as if the whole world slowed down in that instant. She could see every agonizing instant as the katana arced towards Shippo's head. Calling on all the power she knew rested within her she concentrated on her palm. It had taken her two long years to learn to concentrate her miko energy into almost any solid object. Now she had less than a second to concentrate her energy into the very air itself. She recalled how sweet Shippo had looked as he blushed when he asked to call her momma, and how her heart had filled with such joy at the request. With her hardened resolve she promised herself, 'I will do whatever necessary to protect Shippo'. A wavering pink ball appeared before her hand. It was not very strong, but she only to distract him long enough for Shippo to get away. With a final push of her powers she sent the ball of purification flying through the air and straight into Hiei's back.

Kurama watched in horror as a bright pink ball of energy struck Hiei in the back. With a cry Hiei dropped his katana into the sand and fell to his knees before passing out. Kurama pulled the rose from his hair, "Rose whip!" and quickly jumped to Hiei's side to protect him.

Shippo gasped as a sword suddenly materialized inches from his head. The man before him cried out in pain before harmlessly dropping his sword and falling unconscious. A red head standing behind Kagome materialized a whip from a rose and moved towards his fallen friend. Shippo quickly ran before his mother who was only half way off the ground. He spread his arms out before Kagome and cried, "I won't let you hurt my momma!"

Kagome heard Shippo's shout a whipped her head towards the red head. "Shippo, no!" She cried as she pulled her legs beneath her. Her arms flashed out as she grabbed Shippo around the waist and wrapped her arms around him. She warily watched the man with the whip as a look of astonishment? crossed his features. "You four have been chosen..." she mumbled.

Kurama watched the scene play out before him in shock. First the obviously youkai child rushed out to save the miko, and then the miko tries to protect the child. How could a miko have a fox youkai child? Weren't they supposed to kill all demons! Kurama was so lost in his surprise that he almost missed her whispered words. "You four have been chosen..." With a sudden shock Kurama realized that these were the other two the strange girl had chosen to retrieve the Shikon Orb. Lowering his whip Kurama changed it back into a rose and placed it behind his ear. "Forgive me for the misunderstandings, but I believe we are supposed to be on the same team."

Kagome slightly loosened her grip on Shippo as she watched the read-head attempt to pacify them. Biting her lip nervously, she decided that nothing could be gained in gained in distrust. She took a deep breath and said, "My name is Kagome and this is my son Shippo. I take that you two saw the apparition as well?"

Kurama placed a restraining hand on Hiei as he began to stir. "Hiei," he said, "This is Kagome and Shippo. They are to be our allies." "Hn." Hiei replied angry that he had been so easily beaten so easily by a mere ningen. Still holding Shippo close Kagome said, "So does anyone have any clue which direction were supposed to head in?" Hiei and Kurama exchanged a look. "The apparition didn't tell you?" Kurama asked. "Momma, couldn't you try to sense it like you do the shards?" Shippo whispered. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. 'Momma?' He thought 'but he's a full blooded Youkai! It's not possible.' 'Shards? Shards of what?' Kurama wondered. Kagome unaware that Hiei and Kurama had heard chewed her lip thoughtfully. 'It can't hurt to try' she thought. Taking a deep breathe she expanded her senses as far as she could.

Her eyes shut and her forehead wrinkled in concentration. She didn't realize that her body had began to give off slight waves of pink energy as she put more and more effort into it. Further and further Kagome tried to search until finally she could do no more. Her eyes snapped open and she sank to her knees on the sand. "Kagome?" Kurama asked worried. "Are you okay?" "There's nothing. For at least the next twelve days of walking there's nothing. No water, no life, just sand..." she whispered. "But it's strange. I kept feeling something flicker below us..." "But Momma!" whispered Shippo, "It's too hot here. We can't survive twelve days!" "Hn. Weak ningen." Hiei smirked. Even though he could feel the heat getting to him already. Honestly he wasn't sure how the ningen and youkai child had ever managed to regain consciousness as it was. Glaring at Hiei Kagome replied softly to Shippo, "It's okay Shippo. I won't let anything happen to you. We'll find something, you'll see." 'She's a good mother...' Youko whispered in an almost reverent fashion in Kurama's mind. 'Youko?' Kurama tried to prod Youko for information, but it seemed the fox was not in the mood to explain.

With a sigh Kurama said, "Since it seems that we will be traveling awhile I suggest we get started. The sooner we can escape this heat the better." Kagome nodded and climbed to her feet. Still carrying Shippo she just started walking forward going past Kurama and Hiei. "Arrogant ningen. Who made her the leader?" Hiei snarled. "Calm down Hiei. She is a miko, perhaps she senses something we cannot." Kurama replied gently. "Hn" Hiei responded, but regardless he began to walk as well.

The suns beat down them and none could figure out how long they had been walking. They had stopped several times "for Kagome" but they couldn't tell if it had been several days or hours. The suns just seemed to rest in the same position all the time. What they didn't realize was that the suns were positioned so that it only became dark once every 2 months. They had been walking for four days already. Shippo had long ago lapsed into a constant state of sleep to deal with the heat and Kagome focused on just setting one foot in front of the other. Privately Hiei and Kurama were surprised at her resilience. Never once had she complained about the heat or all the walking. Certainly in the beginning even Kurama had wanted to silence Shippo.

---Flashback

"Momma, how long have we been walking? Why is it so hot? Why do you think Inuyasha's so stupid. Do you suppose Sango's killed Miroku yet. Shouldn't it be night already? How hot is it? When will we rest? Shouldn't there be water somewhere?" And on and on he went. Shippo never stopped talking and Kagome always replied with patience and kindness, "Shhh, Shippo. I don't know why. I'm sure Miroku is fine. Just rest Shippo. I'll let you know when we reach water or a town." Finally the kit quieted down and spent the days napping on and off. During this entire time Hiei's hand had strayed to his Katana, but Kurama's restraining arm kept him from doing anything. Even so after several hours of the endless questions even Kurama's fingers itched to grab his rose. But no, he couldn't do it.

---End flashback

'She handled the kit well.' Youko whispered in Kurama's mind. 'Normally a kit can talk for days on end.' Kurama shivered at the thought. He wasn't sure he would have been able to restrain himself or Hiei for that long. 'Youko?' Kurama questioned again. The fox was being unusually quiet, but once again Youko had retreated.

Several days later. Kagome could barely see anymore. The heat was so intense and carrying Shippo hadn't made it any easier on the young miko. Swaying on her feet Kagome collapsed. Kurama and Hiei stared in shock for a minute before going up to the fallen girl. "Kagome." Kurama called softly. He could kick himself for being so stupid. He should have seen how tired she was becoming. Come to think of it he had seen her wavering steps, but he had been too wrapped up in his own little world to really notice. With a sigh Kurama began to pick up the unresponsive girl when Hiei stopped him. "Hn" was his only response to Kurama's questioning look as he pulled Kagome on his back and handed Kurama the kit. Honestly Hiei was worried for his friend. Being part fire demon the heat affected him the least of their little group. He didn't want Kurama collapsing as well. "If you collapse, there's no way I'm carrying you." He replied at last. Kurama just smiled as he held the kit. He knew that Hiei was really worried.

Hiei unconsciously began to slowly relax and enjoy the scent that surrounded him. It smelled like jasmine and sakura blossoms. Suddenly Kagome began to stir against him. "The ground, "she moaned, "Watch out for the ground!" before slipping back into oblivion. Hiei and Kurama traded a look that said, "What was that?" When the ground beneath them began to shake an rattle. A huge rift began to open in the ground as a waterfall of sand fell into it. Caught off guard Hiei and Kurama were pulled under and fell choking on sand into the rift in the earth. They found themselves suddenly free falling in a dark abyss until the cold stone floor of the cavern stopped them. Kurama was unconscious from the fall and the impact onto the stone floor. The kit was curled protectively in his arms and Kurama had landed on his back so the Shippo wouldn't be hurt. Hiei had managed to land on his feet but the shock of the land paralyzed him for a moment. Red eyes began to appear all around them and Hiei felt a sudden pain on the back of his head. Turning as he fell he saw glowing red eyes and white hair before the darkness claimed him as well.

------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think? If anyone actually bothers to read my story, REVIEW! I'll never become a better writer without useful criticism.


End file.
